Unforgotten Memories
by BlackThorn01
Summary: Inuyasha and Kagome are meant to be...right...Well what if Kagome suddenly loses her memory...and the only one to heal her back to health is......full summary inside...
1. The pink little tutu

**Hey everyone this is my first Inuysha story...oh humm...well just let me know wat you think... **

Summary: Inuyahsa and Kagome are meant to be...right...well what if Kagome loses her memory, and the only one there to heal her back to heatlh is one heck of an arrogant Sesshoumaru...What will happen when the two stay together without the interruption of a certain hanyou...Don't worry...this is an Inu/Kag fic... **  
**

Diclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha...:(

It was a clear bright and quiet morning in the Higurashi shrine. The residences of the shrine were all up except for the 17-year-old teenager. Now life wasn't _exactly_ perfect for the raven-haired teen that was currently sleeping peacefully, and dreaming about a certain "someone" dancing in a little cute pink tutu.

--- Dream sequence ---

"LOOK…at what I can do KAGOME" yelled a little kitsune known as Shippo who was now currently showing the 17 year old one of his magic tricks known as fox fire.

"Wow Shippo, you're getting better. Keep practicing."

"Thanks Kag—

"FEH"

"Inuyasha…just what are yo—

"Feh…you think that's something. Just you watch what I can DO!"

"And exactly what do you have in mind, Inuyasha?" replied Kagome, while thinking of some way of explaining to Inuyasha that one of her "tests" were coming up and she needed to go back home.

"This" replied the dog-demon, as he removed his upper haori and hakama (his pants) to reveal his…

"Oh man," said Shippo who decided that what Inuyasha was wearing was just too damn funny. And fell to the ground anime style while clutching his stomach to contain his laughter.

Kagome who hadn't spoken a word as of yet decided to speak up. Though she didn't want to be rude to Inuyasha who was currently wearing that…that…thing… "Ummm…Inuyasha…care to tell me exactly why you're wearing a…a… tutu?"

It was like one of those Kodak moments. Who knew that Inuyasha would ever and I mean ever wear a little short but… cute pink fluffy tutu. Not even Sesshoumaru the great dog-demon would want to see his half-brother in tha…that…outfit!

"Why, you say eh…well lets just say it's something I picked up while staying in your time. Answered the dog-demon sarcastically while pacing around back and forth in his little cute and fluffy tutu.

"Allow me to demonstrate what I have learned," answered Inuyasha.

"Uhh…. Inuyasha do you really think that's necessary" replied the young kitsune who didn't like the thought of seeing the half-demon in action…

"Oi, shut up you little brat before I bound ya!" said the now half angry dog-demon.

Kagome who was at the moment to stunned to even sit Inuyasha, decided to sit back and watch the hanyou in action…

A couple of minutes later…

Both Kagome and Shippo were speechless, as they had just watched Inuyasha dance in his little pink tutu around Inuyasha' forest.

"Uhhhh…." Was all that Kagome could get out of her mouth. While Shippo hadn't had any trouble and laughed his head off at poor old Inuyasha…

"What the fuck are _you _laughing at?"

"I'm laughing…(takes a deep breath for he knew he was in for a beating)…at…YOU! Said the kitsune as he began to run for his life.

"Oi, get back here you twerp"

"SIT"

"Oaf"

A couple of minutes later…(yet again)

"What the hell did you get that for wench?"

"Inuyasha will you just—

Meanwhile (the dream is over now…so don't get confused)

"Stupid wench…always leaves her window open. Anyone could get in," said the great and all mighty dog-demon known as Inuyasha who was now just entering Kagome's room through the window.

As Inuyasha entered Kagome's room he noticed the raven-haired teen still sleeping peacefully under the covers.

"Oi, wench…. wake up! This ain't no time to be sleeping, when we have shards to gather!"

"Ah…5 more minutes mom" replied the now half awake Kagome.

"What the…. I ain't your mom!"

"Huh? What, oh hey Inuyasha…uhh…what are you doing here?" said the now fully awake Kagome who was now rubbing her eyes to rid herself of sleep.

"What I'm doing here…I'M HERE FOR YOU IDIOT…so we can gather more jewel shards!"

"SIT!" said the now angry Kagome who was getting her stuff ready to go back to the Feudal Era, while mumbling something about not having enough relaxing time.

A little while later…

"Come on, we don't got all day" said Inuyasha who was now out of the shrine and walking his way to the well house.

" All right, all right." Said Kagome as she came down from the stairs and made her way to the kitchen to pack more ramen for the arrogant hanyou.

"Bye mom, grandpa, I have to go back now"

Oh ok then dear, well take care" Said Mrs. Higurashi as she hugged her daughter tightly and never wanting to let go.

Grandpa hadn't said anything but grumbled as we went outside to clean the shrine steps, yet again.

"Ok I'm going, don't want to keep Inuyasha waiting" replied Kagome as she was making her way outside. But not before kissing her little brother Souta on the cheek.

"Eww…." Was his only reply.

Kagome made her way in the well house, but saw no Inuyasha. "Must have already left" was the only thing she said before jumping in the well to go back 500 years to the past…

**And that was chapter one for now...i might not be able to update anytime soon...to much school work...sign... **


	2. Do I really LOVE him?

**Ummm...well here is chapter 2...hehe sorry for not updating any sooner...**

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha yet again...

By the way whenever you see something in_ italic_, it's means it the person's thought...ok...

"KAGOMEEEEE" yelled the little kitsune as he launched himself onto Kagome.

" Did you bring me any pokey?" asked Shippo after he had placed himself on Kagome's shoulder.

"Uhh…ya it's in my bag, though Inuyasha has it," said Kagome as she began walking back to Kaede's hut, with Shippo on her shoulder whom was anxiety waiting to get his hands on pokey.

"Hey everyone, I'm back!"

"Ah, Lady Kagome…we weren't expecting you so soon…what brings you back?"

"Inuyasha that's what"

" Ah…he wasn't causing you any trouble, now was he?"

" No, why was he suppose to?"

"Well no, but seeing as he was suppose to get down yo---

"Waaaah Kagome, Inuyasha won't give me my pokey!"

"Inuyasha, give Shippo his pokey…before I say it"

"Why should I…he'll become a balloon if he has any more of that crap!"

"SIT"

_A little while later…_

"Stupid wench…always has to sit me for no apparent reason" muttered Inuyasha as he impatiently waited for his ramen to be done.

"Honestly, Inuyasha couldn't you have just given Shippo his pokey?" said the monk.

"…"

"Here you go guys," said Kagome as she handed everyone a bowl of ramen, making sure that she gave the leftovers to Inuyasha.

"Ugh…ramen again, I'm going to get sick," said one annoying Shippo.

"Heh…maybe it's from all that crap you ate earlier"

"Inuyasha, leave Shippo alone"

"Feh"

_Later on…_

"Umm…Sango do you want to go to the hot springs?" asked Kagome.

" Sure, let's go," replied Sango as she began walking her way to the hot springs, but stopped shortly.

"Hey Inuyasha, Sango and I are going to the springs, ok" said Kagome.

"Whatever"

"Argh…. Shippo do you want to come?"

"No, I'll stay here and make sure those two don't peek"

"WHAT THE…I ain't no perv like that leech"

"Now, now Inuyasha exactly who are you assuming is a leech?" asked the monk.

"YOU" yelled everyone.

"…."

_At the hot springs…_

Ah…this feels good, doesn't it?" asked Sango as she settled herself down in the hot springs.

"Hmmm"

"So Kagome, did you tell Inuyasha yet?"

"Tell him what"

"That YOU LOVE HIM!"

"WHAT…I do not!"

"Oh really, then why is it that your blushing ten shades of red?"

"Ok…fine so I do love him. It's not he's going do something about it, when he has Kikyou" replied Kagome as tears started to pool up in her eyes.

"He doesn't love Kikyou…He loves you Kagome, you just don't see past it"

"Hmmm, maybe I don't know"

"Well what about you Sango, are _you_ ever going to tell Miroku your feelings for him?"

"Houshi-sama, how can I when he's always chasing other women the moment he sees one"

" Sango, he only does that to get your attention"

"Probably but that doesn't mean that he always has to touch me"

"Well he just does that well because he's a pervert"

"Well…. That's it…I got it…How about…"

"Why do I get the feeling, this isn't something I want to hear…"

_Meanwhile…_

"Please"

"NO"

"How about a little peek?"

"NO"

"You know you want to"

"I ain't like you perv"

"Well then it's settled, I'm going," replied Miroku as he began sneaking of to the hot springs, but not before getting caught by none other then Shippo.

"What the…" Inuyasha's eyes snapped open. _What are Kikyou's soul collectors doing here? I should go check it out. But what about Kagome, she'll get upset. No…I'll go and I'll be right back, she won't even notice. _

_Back to Kagome and Sango…_

"Well what do you say?"

"I don't know"

"Oh come, all you gotta do is tell Inuyasha how you feel about him, and I'll do the same with Miroku!"

"But…"

No buts, were gonna do this together, ok?"

"Ok..." replied Kagome who was still uncertain.

"Good, now let's get out of here" said a very cheerful Sango.

_So my reincarnation is going to tell Inuyasha how she feels, well we'll see about that…_

"Ah, I see you two are back. Well then how was your bath?" asked a very curious Miroku.

"Is that all you can think about?" asked Kagome

"Well no--

"No wait don't even answer that." Said Sango

"Ummm…Miroku do you know where Inuyasha is?"

"Well…I don't really know, he just took off," answered Miroku.

"Well I'm going to go look for him…ok, oh and good luck Sango" said Kagome who suddenly went to go find Inuyasha.

"Good luck with what?" asked Miroku.

"Ummm…well, oh…it's nothing," said Sango who was currently blushing at the moment.

"Ok" was all Miroku said as he began to leave.

"Wait Houshi-sama"

"Yes?"

"Umm…can I talk to you for a minute?" asked Sango nervously.

"About?"

Sango began to fidget nervously…_ ok, just take a deep breath, relax, it's only Houshi-sama_… "Why haven't you even asked me to bear your child?"

"Wha…_Wow, this is something you don't hear everyday…_well it was unnecessary to ask you," replied Miroku in his usual calming voice.

"Oh" was all Sango had said as she began her way to the hut.

"I didn't want to ask you just yet…the moment I saw you, I fell in love. You always bright up my day. I want to be with you for the rest of my life. I promise that I won't go chasing after other women. You're the only one for me…Sango I ask you this, after we defeat Naraku and find Kohaku…will you marry me?"

Sango was in tears as she replayed all that Miroku had said… "Yes…Houshi-sama I'll mar—was all that Sango could say before Miroku crashed his lips onto hers and kissed her passionately.

They both pulled apart minutes later, gasping for air and looking anywhere else other than each other's eyes.

"Just one thing Sango"

"What is it Houshi-sama?"

"Can you say my name just once?"

"I…I love you Miroku"

"I love you too" said Miroku as he pulled Sango into another kiss…

_Elsewhere…_

"Oh where can you be Inuyasha?" said Kagome franticly as she began searching for the hanyou…


	3. It can't be true

**Hey...well ummm since everyone wanted me to update...I decided to put up the next chapter...although it's not that long...so bear with me...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha...**

**Remember when something is in _italic_ then it's the person's thoughts **

_Recap from last chapter…._

"Oh where can you be Inuyasha?" said Kagome franticly as she began searching for the hanyou…

Chapter 3

"Kikyou, what are you doing here?"

"It seems you have found me Inuyasha, hmm I was just going to look for you"

"Feh! What the hell for?"

"No need to raise your voice, _half-breed_...Alas if I can't seem to have you, then neither will my reincarnation"

"What are you trying to get at?" asked Inuyasha as his hand instantly began reaching for tetsusaiga.

"Now just relax Inuyasha, I promise this won't hurt a bit" reassured Kikyou as she began chanting a spell.

Inuyasha watched as magic flowed out of Kikyou's fingers and started coming towards his way. He began to take tetsusaiga out of its sheath….

But he was a second too slow…

As the magic already swept inside his body.

_What the… I can't move…Damn it what did she do_

"You can try all you Inuyasha. But it's too late. I now control you body as well as what you say"

_Shit, how am I suppose to get out of this?_

"Now let's see how my reincarnation will react to this"

_What the hell?_

"Do you love me Inuyasha or do you love my reincarnation?"

_Shit…Kagome's heading this way…I have to find a way to get out of this…but how?_

"I have always loved you Kikyou" _No that's not true!_

"Then what do you feel for my reincarnation?"

"I feel nothing for her. She's just a shard detector and nothing more. Once the shikon jewel is complete, I'll wish to be human so that I can be with you" _No_..._what is she making me say…_

"Oh Inuyasha" was all Kikyou said as she leaned to kiss the hanyou…as rain poured down on the two "so called love birds"…

"No…. It can't…" mumbled Kagome as she ran from the scene. Hot tears blurring her vision from finding her way back to the well…. _It can't be true…Am I only a shard detector in his eyes….._

_Damn it I've lost her now…_

**There's chapter three...yes i know it's short...but I'm sorry...I won't be able to update any time soon...so i just decided to put a chapter...**_  
_


	4. I can MOVE!

**Hey everyone...wow thanks for reviewing...well I know that I wrote that I would update in two weeks...but ummm...a "certain someone" kept bothering me to update... so I decided to update, so ya...I know its short, but hey not my fault now is it...nope all sheri's fault...**

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha...

"indicated words" _  
thoughts are in italic _

Recap from chapter 3

"No…. It can't…" mumbled Kagome as she ran from the scene. Hot tears blurring her vision from finding her way back to the well…. _It can't be true…Am I only a shard detector in his eyes…_

_Damn it I've lost her now…_

Chapter 4

"It seems my plan has worked," said Kikyou as soon as Kagome was out of sight.

_Just wait till I get my hands on you Kikyou_…thought Inuyasha as his body seemed to move a little. 

"Hmmm…its looks like my spell is wearing out" spoke Kikyou once again as she put some distance between herself and the hanyou, for fear of being killed a second time.

BOOM!

_What was that? _thought Inuyasha who had gotten distracted for a moment…but once he looked to where Kikyou was standing…she was gone.

"Damn it" spoke Inuyasha out loud as he took out his tetsusaiga and slashed a tree down because of his anger.

After realizing that he could finally move, he dashed into the forest once more in search of the miko.

_**Meanwhile…**_

"I hate him…I hate him…I hate him,"chanted Kagome as if were some sort of spell to kill the dog-demon.

"How can I...when I love him" spoke Kagome as she fell to the ground from being over exhausted. Rain poured down on her as set her mind to rest…

_Maybe I should just go home…he has Kikyou to find the jewel shards for all I care…he doesn't need me anymore…_thought Kagome as more tears fell from her eyes…

"Well, well look what we have here"

Started by the sudden intrusion, Kagome looked up and was met with the cold dark crimson eyes of…

**And that was chapter 4! Don't worry I'm now working on chapter 5...just gotta make it longer...hehe...hmmm...I wonder who found Kagome...hehe..only I can know the answer to that..  
**


	5. I need you Inuyasha

**Wow...well here's chapter 5...I updated faster since I had a lot of free time and since I had nothing else to do I decided to work on my story...yup yup...**

**Remember this: "indicated words**

**words in_ italic_ are the thoughts from a person ****  
**

**Recap from chapter 4**

"Well, well look what we have here"

Started by the sudden intrusion, Kagome looked up and was met with the cold dark crimson eyes of…

**Chapter 5**

Inuyasha dashed through the forest in search of Kagome, but couldn't since the pouring rain blocked his sense of smell.

Seconds later, he came across Kaede's hut and barged in without thinking twice.

"Did she pass by here?"

"Whom are ye talking about Inuyasha?" asked Kaede as she placed some herbs in a bowl and crashed them together.

"Kagome"

"We thought she was with you Inuyasha," answered Sango with worry in her eyes wondering where her friend could be.

"Damn it" was all Inuyasha had said has he ran towards to Bone Eater's well and tried to sniff out Kagome's scent but to no prevail.

"She didn't go home, did she?" asked Shippo upon seeing Inuyasha entering the hut.

"…"

Sango was about to reply when Miroku cut her off to it. "Perhaps it's best to wait for the rain to stop."

**Meanwhile…**

_No…I left my bow and arrows back at Kaede's…_thought Kagome as she ducked another one of Naraku's energy blasts.

Another one was coming for her and she was just about to duck…but was to slow as it hit her head on.

She stumbled onto the ground, starting to lose conscious…but remained her ground…

"Still not dead?" asked Naraku as he launched himself to Kagome once more and gave her a full blow to the head…

"Inu…yasha"…was the last thing Kagome had said as she collapsed in a heap from getting hit too hard on the head.

"Hmph…it's seems my work here is done"

**Back with Inuyasha and the others…**

The others had decided to set out and find Kagome since the rain had just slowed to a stop.

"Kirara" said Sango as the little feline cat demon transformed.

Miroku along with Sango as well as Shippo who was now currently perched on Miroku's shoulder set on Kirara as she flew into the skies.

"Do you think we'll find her?" asked Shippo as he broke the intension in the air.

"Hopefully" replied Miroku, as he too grew worried for their friend.

"Kirara, faster" said Sango as she saw Inuyasha speeding past them and going deeper in the forest.

Inuyasha madly ran past the forest in order to get to Kagome as he had caught the strong scent of her blood…

**And there is chapter 5...I'll update in a couple of days since i already wrote chapter 6...but ummm having writer's block...so ya...**


	6. Where am I?

**Hey everyone...umm well here's chapter 6 as promised...ne-ways who is this person who-am-i ..argh its driving me crazy...i wanna know who it is...**

**Disclaimer: I dont own Inuyahsa...sign...:( **

Indicated words"

thoughts are in _italic _

**_Recap from chapter 5…_**

Inuyasha madly ran past the forest in order to get to Kagome as he had caught the strong scent of her blood…

_**Chapter 6**_

"Jaken, take care of Rin or I will have your head"

"Yes, Sesshoumaru-sama…But where are you going?"

The only response Jaken had got was an evil glare.

After Sesshoumaru had left to where ever he had to go, Jaken had started to complain about worthless humans.

After an hour of just watching Rin, Jaken decided to have some shut eye but not before saying "Don't wonder of anywhere Rin"

"Yes, Jaken-sama" said Rin as she found a butterfly flying past her and decided to go follow it.

Minutes later, Rin came into a clearing of the forest and couldn't find her way back to Jaken but had found something or more like someone.

It was one of the companions that travelled with Sesshoumaru-sama's half brother. Rin had taken a liking to her the first time they met.

Suddenly the young women gained conscious and began to open her eyes. "Urgh…my head it hurts" spoke the girl out loud as she began to sit up while having one hand to her head thinking that the pain would stop…

"Kagome-chan are you alright?" asked Rin, when the girl was obviously not all right since her head was throbbing with pain from being hit from earlier.

"Huh? Where am I?" she spoke once more, and not intending on answering the little girl's question.

Rin was just about to reply when both girls jumped as they heard a rustle behind the over grown bushes.

"Rin"

Realizing that she ran off once again without telling Jaken-sama, she began to apologize, "Rin is sorry that she ran off" spoke Rin as she kept her head bowed.

Sesshoumaru looked from Rin to the girl on the ground…_It seems Naraku was here…_

"Where is my half-brother?"

"Your half-brother?" asked the girl as she looked into the golden eyes of the man with the sliver hair.

"I don't have time for this," barked back Sesshoumaru.

"What half-brother are you talking about?" asked the girl not one bit scared of the man in front of her now.

"Inuyasha"

"I'm sorry but I never heard of that name"

_Hmm…its seems she has lost her memory_…thought Sesshoumaru has he turn his back towards the girl. 

"Come Rin"

"Can she come with us Sesshoumaru-sama?" asked Rin, as she wanted someone other than Jaken to play with.

_Oh dear brother…I wonder how you will react to this…now that you've lost not only Kikyou but Kagome as well…_ "I suppose"

**There you have it chapter 6...don't worry chapter 7 in on it's way...argh i still want to know that person is...**


	7. Damn you Sesshoumaru!

**Hey once again...I'm real sorry for umm not updating in a while..hehe kinda forgot...well ne-ways here's chappie 7 and well 8 will probably come out in ummm 2 weeks...**

**Diclamier: I don't own Inuyasha **

"indicated words"

thoughts in _italic _

**_  
Recap from chapter 6_**

"Can she come with us Sesshoumaru-sama?" asked Rin, as she wanted someone other than Jaken to play with.

_Oh dear brother…I wonder how you will react to this…now that you've lost not only Kikyou but Kagome as well…_

"I suppose"

**_Chapter 7_**

Inuyasha had just arrived a minute late, as Kagome was already gone…

"Kuso" (umm i think it means shit in Japanese)

"Inuyasha," yelled Shippo as he had jumped off of Miroku and ran to the dog-demon.

"Damn it…Naraku was here"

"But Kagome must of gotten away, right?" asked Shippo not even bothering to sniff out Kagome's scent.

"Well possibly, but her bow and arrows were in the hut" said Miroku.

Inuyasha sniffed once again and had caught on another scent that was lingering around…

_So_.._ Sesshoumaru, you bastard you thought you could mask your scent from me…eh…  
_Inuyasha began running to Sesshoumaru's castle but not before telling the others where they were headed…._ This is all my fault… Sesshoumaru if you hurt her…I swear I'll kill you… Please Kagome be all right…_

Kagome still felt a little uneasy, as she and Rin had gotten off of Ah-Uh…Kagome was so dazed by the look of the castle that she didn't notice Sesshoumaru walk past her and into the structure…

"Come on, Kagome-chan" said Rin as he skipped happily around Kagome.

Without a response, Kagome followed Rin into the castle…but stopped abruptly as Sesshoumaru was in their way from getting anyone further…

"Jaken"

"Yes, Sesshoumaru-sama?"

"Show Kagome to her quarters" said Sesshoumaru as he began walking off to somewhere…

"But..But..She is just a filthy ningen!"(ningen means human for those of you who don't know what it means) pointed out Jaken when obviously no one was listening to the poor fellow.

Jaken started muttering about who knows what, but nether less he showed Kagome her room for fear of being killed by the great and almighty Sesshoumaru.

"Wow this is so beautiful," exclaimed Kagome as she explored the room even more. The room was black, which was not to her liking, but hey she wasn't about to complain. Actually everything in the room was black and with just a little touch of red to it. (I'm not going to go into detail about the room, since ummm…. it'll be hard for me so ya…. sorry…)

Kagome rested her eyes for a bit and tried to remember anything she could…_ok so my name is Kagome…and demons do exist…hmmm kind of hard to believe…_Kagome was just about to get some shut eye.

When Rin bounced into the room… "Kagome-chan, Kagome-chan let's go outside to the gardens"

"Not right now Rin, maybe later" said Kagome, as she didn't feel like getting up.

"Please" asked Rin as she did the puppy eyes.

_Why do I get the feeling I can't resist…_thought Kagome…. "All right but only for a while" said Kagome as she got up and started leading the way to the gardens. _Wait a minute… _Kagome stopped shortly and said "Uhh…Rin why don't you lead the way…"

**And there is chapter 7, well I hope you guys all liked it! Ummm well I'm not gonna take a guess and try to figure out who you are (who-am-i) So ummm ya I don't give a crap, you don't scare me at all...**


	8. WTF? KOUGA?

**I'm backkkkk...yup yup...sorry just been having a lil' trouble of writing this chapter...but nether less here it is...**

**Diclamier: Waaa...I dont own Inuyasha...**

**"Indicated words"**

**words in**_ italic _**are the thoughts **_  
_

**Chapter 8 **

_If only I hadn't gone to Kikyou then none of this would have happened…_thought Inuyasha as he ran past the forest in order to get to Sesshoumaru's castle.

"Inuyasha, can't we take a BREAK?" yelled Shippo as he began to grow tried even though Kirara was doing all the flying.

"Feh" said Inuyasha as he slowed down his pace and waited for Kirara to land.

"How many days will it take to get to Sesshoumaru's castle, Inuyasha?" asked Miroku as he got off of Kirara in order to stretch his legs.

"Three" was all Inuyasha had said as he had caught a scent of wolf-turf…

"Oi, where's my woman dog-breath?", demanded Kouga.

Inuyasha had said nothing for the time being and decided since Kagome wasn't there to sit him, he might as well kill Kouga NOW….

"Without Kagome, there's no way to stop those two," said Sango sadly as she watched the two demons battle…

"Hmmm…perhaps it is best to watch," said Miroku in his usual tone as his hand slowly reached to grope Sango's behind.

But was a second to late, as Sango saw this coming and smacked him…

"But…but Sango…"

Shippo who had decided that enough was enough and wanted to find Kagome before it was too late yelled out to Inuyasha "Inuyashaaaaaa…. We have to FIND KAGOME OR DID THAT THICK SKULL OF YOURS FORGET ALREADY"

"What do you mean find Kagome?" asked Kouga as he stopped the battle from going on any further and wanted answers.

_Baka…I've been fighting Kouga that I totally forgot all about Kagome…damn…_thought Inuyasha as he sheathed tetsusaiga.

"Well, I'm waiting," said Kouga as he began to grow impatient and wanted answers now…

No one said anything for a while…so Shippo decided to take matters in his own tiny little hands….

He took one deep breath and spoke "WellyouseeKagomewaskinappedbySesshoumaruandnowwehavetogoandgetherback…(in case anyone is having a hard time understanding this, it says, Well you see Kagome was kidnapped by Sesshoumaru and now we have to go and get her back)

It took Kouga a couple of minutes in order to figure out what exactly Shippo had said and then it was all out…. "I leave MY woman in your hands and NOW she's kidnapped" yelled out Kouga who started taking it all out on the poor hanyou…

Inuyasha who hadn't said anything for a while, just kept his head bowed knowing that it was all his fault…

"Once I get her back, she's coming with ME" yelled out Kouga as he hurried out to Sesshoumaru's castle…

"She ain't your WOMEN" yelled out the hanyou, as he gave in hot pursuit after Kouga.

"I guess we should be going as well," said Sango to no one in particular.

"Yes, but Sango we can always just stay here and.." was all Miroku had managed to say as he began groping Sango's behind…

SMACK

"Doesn't he ever know when to stop" asked Shippo to no one in particular, as he waited for Kirara to transform.

"I'm afraid not," answered Sango as she mounted on Kirara, following the monk after…

_**Meanwhile….**_

_Please be safe Kagome… I'm coming for you…_thought the hanyou he ran past the forest in order to catch up with Kouga…

**There's chapter 8...anyways ummmm chapter 9 won't be out in a while...because first thing first I haven't even started and I'm very busy with homwork...stupid history...well later...pre**


End file.
